


Vampire Kiss

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/87551.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vampire Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/87551.html

It happened that day the same way it did every time. A smart comment from the left, a retort from the right. An insult from the blond, a comeback from the raven haired man. While others were there, trying to keep the inevitable from happening, it never worked. Soon, as usual, Harry and Draco were rolling around on the floor in a fist fight.

Hermione, thinking it was a good thing their wands had been confiscated from them last week, walked away with a sigh, dragging Ron with her.

"But I want to help!" the redhead whined.

"Not today Ronald," she replied, dragging him into class.

Just as they slipped through the door, Harry screamed in pain. "Fucking hell, you bit me you ass!"

"Consider it a vampire's kiss," Draco sneered, lunging to bite once more.


End file.
